Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball and clutch locking mechanism.
Description of Related Art
Locking mechanisms have been developed using a ball-clutch design for restraining a pin from longitudinal movement (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,272 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,356). Such locking mechanisms are often used for securing antishoplifting tags to articles of merchandise. Ball-clutch locking mechanisms have also been used to secure child protection bracelets (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,989).
Current ball-clutch locking technology generally works through the use of an internal chamber containing a spring and ball bearings. When a pin is inserted into the chamber, the spring compresses, applying pressure to the internal ball bearings. The ball bearings under pressure form a friction clutch inside the chamber, locking the pin inside the chamber. To unlock the mechanism, a magnet is applied to the spring causing it to compress which in turn releases the internal ball bearings and allows removal of the pin.
Although the ball-clutch locking mechanism works well in a variety of settings, its complicated design adds unnecessary manufacturing time and expense. Furthermore, the spring acts as a single point of failure due to metal fatigue caused by repeated use of the lock. There is a need for a ball-clutch locking mechanism that does not include an internal spring.